


A Lazy Night

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hanstiel - Freeform, Lactation Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Hannah, Pregnant Sex, Protective Castiel, Riding, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah’s baby bump wasn’t huge, yet, but Castiel loved seeing it and the way the sheer nightie she was wearing rested against it had his cock hardening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lazy Night

Castiel found himself growing increasingly excited and protective the further along Hannah got into her pregnancy. His wife was smart, beautiful, warm and pregnant with their first child. He’d always wanted a family of his own and Castiel often caught himself staring at her in a combination of love and awe.

Her bright eyes seemed to sparkle and Castiel finally knew what people meant when they said women glowed during pregnancy. “Castiel?” blue eyes stared down at him where he was resting against the headboard as a small smile tugged at her lips. “What are you staring at?”

“You’re beautiful, Hannah.” His words were soft as he watched pleasure and happiness light up her features causing a slight blush. “You’re always beautiful but there is something about seeing our child growing inside you.”

Hannah’s baby bump wasn’t huge,  _yet_ , but Castiel loved seeing it and the way the sheer nightie she was wearing rested against it had his cock hardening.

She was careful getting into bed and moving towards him, shifting up and settling down so she was straddling his lap. “You’ll be a great mother.” It was something he’d thought about often since they’d started dating in high school, went on to college and then married.

Soft hands framed his face as Hannah leaned in to press their lips together. One of her hands slowly moved to knot in his hair and his own settled on her waist, thumbs idly stroking. “How did I get so lucky?” their foreheads rested against each other after they broke apart and the question had him offering a small grin.

“I was just asking myself that earlier.”

She sighed against him, melted when his hands crept up under the hem of her nightie to stroke the swell of her belly. His hands moved over her, watching how Hannah shivered and moaned softly when one of them slid down to move between her legs.

He easily moved the lace panties to the side so he could touch her.

“ _Cas_.”

Castiel watched her moving as he stroked her, teasing Hannah until her chest was rising and falling quickly. “Shhhh. I’ve got you.” His motions were sure, knowing exactly how to touch her and tease her until Hannah was wet and ready for him.

“Cas.” Her eyes fluttered and her lips parted on a breathy moan. “Cas Cas Cas.” Castiel loved the way she moaned his name, “Oh. Oh oh ohhhh.” Hannah was biting her bottom lip and rocking against his hand.

He pressed against her clit, still rubbing and stroking her, until she came with a loud gasp and shudder. “Beautiful.” Castiel kissed her softly and stroked her back in soothing motions.

It wasn’t until Hannah shifted herself back and moved for his boxers that Castiel helped her to free his aching cock. Her hand curled around him and gave him a few light, grazing strokes. It was just enough to have him buck up and groan.

“I want to feel you.” Hannah stared at him with flushed cheeks and clear arousal. When he slid inside of her and Hannah sighed out Castiel didn’t hold back his sound of appreciation.

She didn’t start to ride him hard and fast. Instead it was a slow and lazy roll of her hips that had small shivers of pleasure starting to race up his spine.

Castiel started off with his hands resting on her hips as she worked herself up and down on him, breathing uneven, before he turned his attention to her chest. The nightie was easy to pull down enough that he freed her breasts, nipples hard and tempting, for his attentions.

His fingers found the left, rolling the hard peek between them, as his mouth fastened down on the right. Hannah’s motions stuttered to a stop and her inner muscles seemed to ripple around him as she gasped.

“Cas.” Hannah’s hands grasped him and pulled him closer, encouraging, while he sucked and licked her nipple. Castiel had always enjoyed teasing her nipples but since she’d started showing her pregnancy and her breasts had started to grow he’d found an increased interest in them.

He secretly got off on sucking at her nipples knowing she was full of their child and that her growing breasts would soon be full of milk for their baby.

Hannah lost control of herself when he lapped at them, occasionally sucking and fondling. “Mmmm.” He flicked his tongue over her and relished the loud moan it earned him.

Castiel continued to tease the left until he pulled off her right nipple and switched his attentions. Hannah’s fingers tightened in his hair as she started to slowly rock on top of him while he sucked at her left nipple.

“Ohhhh Cas. That’s…I… _oh_.”

His eyes slid closed in pleasure. Hannah felt amazing wrapped around him, moving on top of his cock and her breathy moans only increased his arousal. “ _Hannah_.” Castiel pulled back and guided her face down for another kiss, tasting her and swallowing her moans.

They continued slowly moving together with Hannah’s hips rolling forward and Castiel moving to meet her. His orgasm was slowly drawn out, dragged from somewhere deep within and when his cock pulsed his release inside her Hannah was lost to her own pleasure.

He helped her off, laid her out on their bed to remove her panties and hooked her legs over his shoulders so he could bury his face against her. His tongue swirled and rubbed against her clit, applying pressure and moving in knowing strokes that had her legs flexing against him.

“Cas! Cas Cas Cas…I’m close… _oh oh yes yes_   _yes_!” he kept his mouth on her until Hannah was shuddering and twitching under him, breathing coming fast. “Cas.” This time his name was sighed and he eased her legs off.

He pressed his lips to her belly and looked up at her. Hannah was soft and pliant, pleasure flushing her cheeks, as she laid there on their bed before him in his favorite lacy blue nightie.

Castiel climbed off the bed, going into the bathroom and coming back to clean them both up. They ended up pressed together under the sheets with legs tangled and Hannah perfectly curled against him. “Goodnight, Hannah.” He pressed a kiss to her head, “I love you.” It was when he was starting to drift off that he heard the sleepy  _Love you too_  when she pressed closer.


End file.
